Mad Wonderland
Episode 35 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,and Metamorpho fought Professor Pyg,Mister Toad,Ten-Eyed Man,and Babyface with their army of Dollotrons in their attack against GCPD.The three fought and defeated the Dollotrons.Then,they were being beaten by the 4 villains.But,the police helped them then they defeated the villains.Now,the villains were arrested.The next day,the three heroes monitored villains locations at the headquarters.Then,they found one.They went at an abandoned factory at the Hill.They saw the Mad Hatter,and a large factory of LSD drugs.They followed the Mad Hatter but are blocked by his henchmen.They fought and beaten those,then they continued following the Mad Hatter to his room.But,he is not in there.Then,the room was filled with LSD drug.They were exposed with the hallucinating drug and the three fell under a deep sleep.They are now on an acid trip.Mad Hatter was sitting at the corner,laughing.This whole scenario will take place inside the mind of Mad Hatter.The three heroes are all in a huge wonderland.Everything was odd looking.The heroes are at the castle of the Queen of Fables.They are surrounded by strange monsters.Metamorpho then started feeling dense,"What the...I'm feeling dense.I can't use my shapeshifting powers",he said.Nightwing and Batgirl don't have their weapons as well.They just used their combat abilities,but the monsters were too much for their skills alone.They ran and ran from those creatures,then they found themselves inside an armory.The Blacksmith asked what they needed,but in exchange of gold."Look,we don't have time to pay you such treasure.Just give us what we need",Nightwing said.Metamorpho knocked the Blacksmith off,then they grabbed their weapons and armor.Now,they have the tools to defeat the creatures.They taken down all of those.Then,the Queen of Fables said only one can face her."Only one must face me.Battle to death.No interventions.If one intervenes of either our sides,she will lose",she said."I'll take on you",Batgirl said."Very well",the Queen responded.Batgirl decided she would take on her.Now,the two fought.Queen of Fables possesses magical powers.And her magic melted Batgirl's shield and sword.But,her armor can withstand the Queen's magic.She kicked her stomach,and then taken her down.Then,she removes the Queen's tiara."Uh..You win.I can't stand no longer",the Queen said."This kingdom is yours",the Queen added."I object.I can't take responsibility of your Kingdom.We are just wanderers through this place",Batgirl said."What?That's your sole purpose?The only people who dare enter my castle are the people who try to steal my throne",the Queen said."And we're not one of them",Batgirl said."Well then.Guards!Lead them to the castle's exit",she commanded the guards.Now,the three heroes are back to journeying through the land."I see the Mad Hatter's castle!",Metamorpho said,"But it's too far away"."Look,there's a nearby carriage",Nightwing said.They went inside the carriage.Then Nightwing asked the horseman,"One ticket to the Hatter's castle"."You folks are brave.But even the bravest have not went out of his castle alive",the horseman told them,as they were now moving on the trip."We can handle that",Batgirl said."Boy,do I admire your courage",the horseman responded.Later,they came across some flying vultures."Mr. Horserider,faster please",Batgirl asked.Metamorpho jumped out of the carriage.Then,he fought the vultures using his sword and ax and shield."Ugh..They're..too..damn.Many!",he said.He took those all down later,but he is now too far from the carriage.He saw a horse.He went quickly to it and rode it."Hey,give it back to me",the horse's owner said."Just for a moment.I'll borrow this bad boy",Metamorpho said.Later,the heroes now reached the gate of the Mad Hatter's kingdom."I cannot go any further right now",the horseman said."It's okay.Thanks for the help",Nightwing said.Now,the gate was opened by the guards.They entered.Then,they encountered Tweedledee and Tweedledum.They are bigger than them,but they took them out easy anyway.Now,they proceeded.They fought Cheshire later.They also took her down easily.Later,they now reached the drawbridge,which was over a lake of crocodiles.They crossed it.Then,the bridge closed.Entering the castle was the most bizarre moment of their lives.Everything was under an acid trip.They felt dense and felt dizzy because of a lot of optical illusions and hallucinations mixing up."We are not informed",Batgirl said."Because I threatened anyone who spreads things inside this castle on the outside will die!",Mad Hatter said."For the first time,you were an actual threat.Not just a laughable lackey",Nightwing said,laughing."You think you could get to joke here?",Mad Hatter angrily said."I doubt you could survive through the hallucinations and the eye strain it gives",he told them,as the effects of LSD gets stronger."Ahh!No!!",Metamorpho said."No matter what you do,regardless if we die or not.You're just one weak and ridiculous B-list villain",Batgirl said."Seriously,even today,you're not even a threat.True enemies make a living out of being smart,skilled,crude,violent,brutal,and simply being sinister.You,you made a living out of being ridiculous",Nightwing said.The more words Mad Hatter hears,the more he gets annoyed.Nightwing and Batgirl kept repeating those words.Mad Hatter's ability to control the acid drugs depends on his emotions.The more he gets annoyed and angry,the less powerful the drug becomes,until he can't take it anymore."I hate you!",he screamed.All of his powers are now gone.He kneels down.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Metamorpho are back to their conscious selves.Nightwing tied Mad Hatter with the Batrope.Then,they sent him to the police.Then,the acid factory was also closed."That just shows how pathetic he is.We exposed him",Nightwing told Batgirl,as they high fived."Well,it's good to be back,to being me again",Metamorpho said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Metamorpho,Jim Gordon,Police,Blacksmith,horseman,townspeople Villains:Professor Pyg,Mister Toad,Ten-Eyed Man,Babyface,Dollotrons,Mad Hatter,the Queen's creatures,Queen of Fables,vultures,Tweedledee and Tweedledum,Cheshire